


It's Super Effective

by ByzanTeen



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Blow Jobs, Creampie, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trans Female Character, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-08 00:21:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21466954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ByzanTeen/pseuds/ByzanTeen
Summary: Nessa challenges Olivia while on vacation to Alola, and claims her prize.
Relationships: Olivia/Nessa
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	It's Super Effective

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a little while back, but I'm now confident enough that Nessa is an adult to post it.

As the Lycanroc fainted and was quickly reabsorbed into the pokeball, Kahuna Olivia smiled. It had been a while since she'd been so quickly taken down, and by a foreigner no less. Of course, the fact that this foreigner apparently specialized in Water-type pokemon was the biggest factor there, though her skills were no small part either. Olivia went to congratulate the winning girl.

"Great job! Normally I'd give you a prize, but you're a bit old for the island challenge, and besides from the size of that beast of yours I don't think you need a z-crystal." Olivia offered a hand to the beauty that bested her.

Nessa took the kahuna's hand and smiled. It had been a fun battle, and the small private match was a welcome change of pace from the televised sporting matches of her gym back home. Seeing the unique Alolan pokemon made the trip worthwhile already, but the Alolan woman standing before her was an unexpected bonus. Nessa turned around to pack up her pokeballs, and was greeted by a sly smile and hungry eyes upon turning back to her defeated opponent again.

"I think I might know another prize that would interest me," said the gal from Galar as she noticed a growing bulge in the Kahuna's tight shorts, "at least if you're as rock hard as your team was."

-

Back in Nessa's suite at the Hano Grand Resort, Olivia was flat on her back, moaning as Nessa ran her tongue up and down the kahuna's hard cock. She couldn't stand the teasing, how every lick seemed to promise more but still she only received this light oral play. Nessa's warm, wet tongue drove her wild, and Olivia was almost overwhelmed when the visiting gym leader finally put the head in her mouth and slowly moved down the seven inch cock, before slowly moving back up the length of Olivia's dick. The sensation of Nessa's skilled mouth was unlike any prior experience Olivia had, and she could barely restrain herself from grabbing the smaller girl's head and fucking her face at full force.

Meanwhile, fittingly for her type, the gym leader was dripping wet as she sucked the large dick in front of her, keeping a hand between her legs to rub her needy lips and play with her clit as she teased the island kahuna. She decided to pick up the pace, sliding her mouth up and down at a faster rate, before reaching up with both hands to grab Olivia's hips and fuck her mouth with the girl's cock. Nessa wanted nothing more than to feel the tall girl's hot cum shoot down her throat. It didn't take long after the teasing for Nessa to get her wish, Olivia let out a loud moan as she pushed her dick as far in as she could and came in Nessa's warm mouth and down her throat. Nessa happily swallowed the cum, but was surprised that Olivia hadn't seemed to get any softer. If anything, the cock she was now cleaning of any spilled cum seemed harder than before, and vaguely... glowing? Nessa looked up to see Olivia clutching a small crystal in her fist, focusing intently at her crotch.

"Now THIS is the power of an Island Kahuna! I hope Tapu Lele doesn't get upset at me using the Rockium-Z like this." Olivia smiled, then stood up and moved behind the amazed girl lying in bed. "Now, I think we have one more thing to do before we call it a night."

Olivia rubbed the head of her rock hard cock against the glistening, wet lips now in front of her. With Nessa bent over the bed and readily accessible, she slowly entered the eager pussy that hadn't had any stimulation since the facefucking started. She listened to the other girl's moans as she began her slow but heavy thrusts, slamming into her and then withdrawing at a lower pace, until she thought Nessa had acclimated enough to her dick that she could begin truly fucking the gym leader. Olivia was relentless once she got going, hammering Nessa's needy cunt over and over without pause, leaving the girl beneath her only capable to moan and shake and scream for more. This was the only time Nessa had ever been truly used like this, pounded without mercy or restraint, and she was loving it. Every powerful thrust sent shockwaves of ecstacy from her pussy across her whole body. Olivia was also enjoying the high energy activity, feeling Nessa's tight pussy squeeze her cock with every thrust inside was quickly bringing her to a second orgasm. Before that happened, she stopped her vigorous fucking, leaving Nessa confused and unbearably needy.

The fit kahuna picked Nessa up and put her back on the bed, laying down with her legs up, before re-entering the dripping hole now once again presented to her. The sudden resumed fucking drew out an even louder series of moans from Nessa, who had wrapped her legs around Olivia's toned body while at the mercy of the powerful cock slamming into her. Olivia loved being able to look down at the cute dark breasts of the girl beneath her, shaking with every thrust. Slowing her pace slightly, she leaned down to take a nipple in her mouth and began sucking and teasing the hard nub. After another short while of this intense new position, Nessa screamed as orgasm wracked her body. The intense, tight squeezing in her pussy clamped down on Olivia's cock and brought about the kahuna's own orgasm shortly after. With Nessa's legs still tightly wrapped around her, Olivia had no option but to cum deep inside the aching pussy beneath her, fillin the gym leader with an immense mess. Their orgasms concluded, both girls' bodies relaxed, Olivia rolling off to the side as Nessa remained still on her back, panting as cum leaked out of her well-used hole.

-

Nessa boarded the ship headed back home, waving Akala Island goodbye, as well as her brief but intense Grand Trial. If being a gym leader didn't work out, she thought with one hand sliding beneath her shorts, maybe she could look into giving other performances...


End file.
